Stasis/Info
This is the info page for Stasis. Tagline On the verge of destroying the Academy, the Aldabarbarians discover that the Phantom has been freed. Synopsis In a castle on Corten II, Prenar, a scientist argues with Lazmir, the king as his young son stands behind him. Lazmir gets angry and pulls a gun on the king, firing three shots, killing him instantly. As the guards rush to tackle Lazmir, they push the boy aside. The scientist breaks away from the guards for just long enough to turn the gun on himself, committing suicide as his son watches in fear. Years later, in the dungeon of the castle, Telecortexian guards defend against an attack from the youngest members of the Team enter the hallway. The team moves into the hallway and sees a large cell and special device in the wall. Ray instructs Harry to rip open the device, and he does so, revealing the Ice Key hidden inside of it. Suddenly, the Phantom, who is the one imprisoned in the cell, starts banging on the walls, trying to escape. Back in the past, Lazmir's wife has arrived at the castle to console her son. She asks her son if she ever told him where his name came from, and when he replies no, she responds that she named him Lotin because it means "brave" in the ancient Telecortexian language. Hornbok and Ivada walk into the otherwise empty Magisters' office and discuss the team's current mission. They also discuss the ruse that Hornbok, Paper, and Sci previously conducted, with Ivada complaining that it was a waste of time, but Hornbok reassures him that they will solve their problems. He then proceeds to leave the office. As he is walking down the hallway, Hornbok stops by a window and sees spaceships approaching the Academy; he soon realizes that the ships belong to the Aldabarbarians. He contacts Ivada with his communicator and has him wake the team as he runs back to the office. In their room in the barracks Paper, Rob, Sci, and Brian wake up and wonder who triggered the alarm. Paper leaves and catches up with Toon, Zon, Jack, and Aevan, and eventually, the entire team has assembled in the lobby. Hornbok and Ivada arrive moments later. After discussing the alarm, the team hears a crashing sound and then runs back to the hallway where Hornbok first saw the ships. With the stake of an Aldabarbarian ship now lodged into the Academy, the team prepares for a fight as Hornbok informs them that he is contacting Galactic-Command. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. Halar, an Aldabarbarian General, walks to the edge of the bridge and informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet will destroy the Academy and then the Earth. As some members of the team realize that Paper should know where the Phantom is, Hornbok begins to explain the situation. Back at the dungeon on Corten II, the Phantom, having escaped his cell, finds himself surrounded by the team. He recalls being trapped by Lotin and wonders why the Plumbers have freed him, but he accepts their refusal to answer him. The Plumbers inform him that they won't attack him if he doesn't attack them, so he simply leaves, but not before warning the recruits about the dangers of the Ice Key. Once the Phantom is gone, the recruits discuss a previous mission to a temple on the Haven where Dexis recited the poem Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. The recruits recite the poem, which causes the Ice Key to glow, form a blue orb around the team, and then warp them away, leaving only ice covering the walls of the dungeon. Via hologram, as Halar talks with the Phantress about the ongoing attack, the Phantom arrives in the Aldabarbarian castle. They discuss both of their plans, with Phantress stating that her plan was to destroy the Plumbers so that invading Betelgusia would be easier. The Phantom then reminds her that their true goal is to find the Haven, which Phantress informs him is on Earth. He jumps at the convenient opportunity, stating that they will destroy the Plumbers and then conquer the Haven. A Plumbers' ship lands near a house on the planet. Inside, Lotin talks with his mother as he plans to leave to join the Plumbers. He says his final goodbyes, addressing his mother by her name, Wevera, for the first time. He boards the Plumbers' ship, which then leaves the planet. Back in the present-day Academy, Hornbok has just finished explaining that he sent the team to free the Phantom. Expecting the attack to end, the team is surprised as Halar returns, acknowledges the Phantom's arrival on Aldabarbaria, and then announces that, as the Phantom is now in charge, not the Phantress, the attack will be continuing. Hornbok instructs the team to attack, beginning a fight between them and the Aldabarbarian soldiers. Hornbok then contacts Galactic-Command; he tells Magister Striys about the attack at the Academy, who in return says he will send out a warning over the intercom. Striys runs out of his office and arrives at a control panel. He uses it to access the intercom and sends a warning to all personnel in the base, telling all available Plumbers to head to the Academy to help defend against the attack. To be finished. }} Title The word stasis means "a period or state of inactivity or equilibrium," which refers to the Phantom's state for the 12 years between his imprisonment in Man in the Mirror and his release in this episode. Characters To be completed. {| class="wikitable" width="320px" style="float:left; border:2px solid white !important;" |- ! style="text-align:center;" width="45%"|Voice actor ! colspan=2 style="text-align:center;" width="55%"|Character |- | width="45%"|Steven Blum | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | width="45%"|Corey Burton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | width="45%"|Greg Cipes | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | rowspan=3 width="45%"|Oded Fehr | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Lazmir | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Prenar | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Young Lotin |- | width="45%"|Crispin Freeman | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Nick |- | width="45%"|Logan Grove | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | width="45%"|Bryton James | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Jack |- | width="45%"|Jason Marsden | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- | width="45%"|Jesse McCartney | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | width="45%"|Khary Payton | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%"|Jason Spisak | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | width="45%"|James Arnold Taylor | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ivada |- | width="45%"|Tia Texada | width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Wevera | width="5%" style="background:lime;"| |- | rowspan=6 width="45%"|TBA | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Chris |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Halar |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Harry |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Holly |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Ray |- | colspan=2 width="50%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Roy |- ! colspan=3 style="text-align:center;"|Non-speaking roles |- | colspan=3|[[Ahmad (Earth-19)|'Ahmad']] |- | colspan=3|[[Figy (Earth-19)|'Figy']] |- | colspan=3|[[Paul (Earth-19)|'Paul']] |- Trivia Continuity *The Phantom is finally freed from his prison on Corten II after being imprisoned in Man in the Mirror. *Halar mentions the previous two Aldabarbarian campaigns. The invasion of Betelgusia took place in Prelude to Destruction, and the recapturing of the command ship started in Skeleton Key; the effects of the latter campaign also carried over through the next couple of episodes. Questions Answered Questions *What happened to Paper during the attack on the Academy? (Answer) *Where did the recruits get taken by the Ice Key? (Answer) Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd